The instant invention pertains to 2H-benzotriazoles substituted on the phenyl ring at the 3-position or at the 5-position by a 1,1-diphenylalkyl moiety.
One of the most important classes of UV absorbers are the 2H-benzotriazoles. There are a myriad of patents and other references to these materials and their compositions. Indeed, several of the 2H-benzotriazole UV absorbers have achieved great commercial importance for a host of end-use applications.
Benzotriazole UV absorbers which are substituted at the 5-position of the benzo ring by an electron withdrawing group exhibit enhanced durability and very low loss rates when incorporated into automotive coatings. This is particularly the case when the 3-position of the phenyl ring is also substituted by phenyl or phenylalkyl such as xcex1-cumyl. Compounds where the 5-position of the benzo ring are substituted by perfluoroalkyl such as trifluoromethyl are particularly of interest for both their enhanced durability and for their excellent solubility and excellent color properties in some thermoplastic compositions when the phenyl ring is substituted at the 3-position by hydrogen or tert-alkyl.
It is well known that the stabilization and other physical properties exhibited by the 2H-benzotriazole UV absorbers can be markedly altered depending on the nature and location of the various substituents used to modify the basic 2H-benzotriazole structure. The use of the substituent 1,1-diphenylalkyl (particularly 1,1-diphenylethyl) on the basic benzotriazole molecule is unknown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,142 and D. Kuila et al. in Chemical Materials, 1999 (11), 109 do describe tris(hydroxyphenyl)ethane benzotriazoles as copolymerizable UV absorbers. The product described in these references is 1-[3-(benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]-1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane. The purpose of the two hydroxyphenyl groups at the 4-position of the hydroxylphenyl ring of the 2H-benzotriazole moiety is to provide reactive hydroxy groups that can be copolymerized into condensation polymer systems to provide a non-migrating UV absorbing moiety. The 4-hydroxyphenyl moieties of these compounds are substituted at the 5-position rather than at the 3-position of the hydroxyphenyl ring of the 2H-benzotriazole molecules. As seen from the discussion above, the exact location of the substituent is important when considerations of long term photostability is concerned.
The instant invention pertains to novel benzotriazole UV absorbers having enhanced stability and durability and a low loss rate when incorporated into automotive coatings. These new benzotriazole UV absorbers are also soluble in a variety of substrates including thermoplastic polymers and often are essentially colorless even though absorbing in the 350-390 nm range.
More specifically, the instant invention pertains to new benzotriazole compounds of formula I, II or III 
wherein
G1 is hydrogen or chloro,
G2 is hydrogen, cyano, perfluoroalkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, halogen, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G3, xe2x80x94COOG3, xe2x80x94CONHG3, xe2x80x94CON(G3)2, E3SOxe2x80x94, E3SO2xe2x80x94, nitro, xe2x80x94P(O)(C6H5)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OG3)2, 
G3 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 4 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
E1 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 24 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 4 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or E1 is alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms substituted by one or two hydroxy groups;
or E1 is alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, said alkyl or said alkenyl substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OCE4, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NHCOE11, or xe2x80x94NE7E8, or mixtures thereof, where E4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OE4 or xe2x80x94NH2, or mixtures thereof;
or E1 is a group of formula IV 
where
E22, E23, E24, E25, E26, E28, E29, E30, E31 and E32 are independently hydrogen halogen, straight or branched alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, said alkyl or said alkenyl substituted by one or more halogen, xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OE4, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NHCOE11 or xe2x80x94NE7E8, or mixtures thereof, where E4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Ne4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OE4 or xe2x80x94NH2, or mixtures thereof; or
E22, E23, E24, E25, E26, E28, E29, E30, E31 and E32 are independently phenyl, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OE33, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NHCOE11, or xe2x80x94NE7E8, cyano, nitro, perfluoroalkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94COG3, xe2x80x94COOG3, xe2x80x94CON(G3)2, xe2x80x94CONHG3, E3Sxe2x80x94, E3SOxe2x80x94, E3SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94P(O)(C6H5)2, xe2x80x94P(O))OG3)2, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94E33;
X1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Ne4xe2x80x94;
E27 is alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms or phenyl,
E33 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, said alkyl or said alkenyl substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OE4, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NHCOE11, xe2x80x94NE7E8, phthalimido, 
or mixtures thereof, where E4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OE4 or xe2x80x94NH2, or mixtures thereof; or E33 is phenyl or phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted by one to three alkyl groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
E2 is straight or branched alkyl chain of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by one to three alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or E2 is alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or said alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OE4, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHCOE11, xe2x80x94NHE4 or xe2x80x94N(E4)2, or mixtures thereof, where E4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OE4 or xe2x80x94NH2 groups or mixtures thereof; or E2 is a group of formula IV described above;
n is 1 or 2,
when n is 1, E5 is OE6 or NE7E8, or
E5 is xe2x80x94PO(OE12)2, xe2x80x94OSi(E11)3 or xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94E11, or straight or branched chain C1-C24alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE11 and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94E11, C5-C12 cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH, straight chain or branched C2-C18alkenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH, C7-C15aralkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94E13 or glycidyl,
E6 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain C1-C24alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more OH, OE4 or NH2 groups, or xe2x80x94OE6 is xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)wOH or xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)wOE21 where w is 1 to 12 and E21, is alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms,
E7 and E8 are independendy hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain C3-C18alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE11xe2x80x94, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C6-C14aryl or C1-C3hydroxylalkyl, or E7 and E8 together are alkylene of 4 to 6 carbon atoms, 3-oxapentamethylene, 3-iminopentamethylene or 3-methyliminopentamethylene, or
E5 is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(Z)pxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94E15 
wherein
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(E16)xe2x80x94,
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(E17)xe2x80x94,
Z is C2-C12-alkylene, C4-C12-alkylene interrupted by one to three nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms or a mixture thereof, or is C3-C12-alkylene, butenylene, butynylene, cyclohexylene or phenylene, each substituted by a hydroxyl group,
m is zero, 1 or 2,
p is 1, or p is also zero when X and Y are xe2x80x94N(E16)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(E17)xe2x80x94, respectively,
E15 is a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(E18)xe2x95x90C(H)E19 or, when Y is xe2x80x94N(E17)xe2x80x94, forms together with E17 a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, wherein E18 is hydrogen or methyl, and E19 is hydrogen, methyl or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94E20, wherein E20 is hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl or a group of the formula 
wherein the symbols E1, G2, X, Z, m and p have the meanings defined above, and E16 and E17 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C12-alkyl interrupted by 1 to 3 oxygen atoms, or is cyclohexyl or C7-C15aralkyl, and E16 together with E17 in the case where Z is ethylene, also forms ethylene,
when n is 2, E5 is one of divalent radicals xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94E9xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(E11)xe2x80x94E10xe2x80x94N(E11)xe2x80x94,
E9 is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C8alkenylene, C4alkynylene, cyclohexylene, straight or branched chain C4-C10alkylene which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or by xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94E14xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
E10 being straight or branched chain C2xe2x80x94C12alkylene which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, cyclohexylene, or 
or E10 and E11 with the two nitrogen atoms form a piperazine ring,
E14 is straight or branched chain C2-C8alkylene, straight or branched chain C4-C10alkylene which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, cycloalkylene, arylene or 
E11 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, straight or branched chain C2-C18alkenyl, C6-C14aryl or C7-C15aralkyl,
E12 is straight or branched chain C1-C18alkyl, straight or branched chain C3xcx9cC18alkenyl, C5-C10cycloalkyl, C6-C16aryl or C7-C15aralkyl,
E13 is H, straight chain or branched C1-C18alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94PO(OE12)2, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, C7-C15aralkyl or xe2x80x94CH2OE12,
E3 is alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl of 2 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or 1,1,2,2-tetrahydroperfluoroalkyl where the perfluoroalkyl moiety is of 6 to 16 carbon atoms,
T is xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G5xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94NG5xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
where E is alkylene of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, or alkylene interrupted or terminated by cyclohexylene of 8 to 12 carbon atoms;
G5 is G3 or hydrogen, and
with the proviso that at least one of E1 and E2 must contain a group of formula IV; and
with the further proviso that when E24 and E30 are OH, G2 is not hydrogen.
Preferably, the new benzotriazole is a compound of formula I 
wherein
G1 is hydrogen,
G2 is hydrogen, cyano, CF3xe2x80x94, fluoro, chloro, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G3, xe2x80x94COOG3 or E3SO2xe2x80x94,
G3 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 4 alkyl of to 4 carbon atoms,
E1 is a group of formula IV wherein E22, E23, E24, E25, E26, E28, E29, E30, E31 and E32 are hydrogen, and E27 is methyl,
E2 is straight or branched alkyl chain of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 3 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or E2 is said alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms or said alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOE11, xe2x80x94OE4, xe2x80x94NCO, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHCOE11, xe2x80x94NHE4 or xe2x80x94N(E4)2, or mixtures thereof, where E4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NE4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OE4 or xe2x80x94NH2 groups or mixtures thereof, or E2 is a group of formula IV wherein E22, E23, E24, E25, E26, E28, E29, E30, E31 and E32 are hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, OH, cyano, xe2x80x94OE33, chloro, fluoro, xe2x80x94OCOE11, CF3, xe2x80x94COOG3, E3Sxe2x80x94, E3SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94E33; and E27 is methyl,
E3 is alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl of 2 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or 1,1,2,2-tetrahydroperfluoroalkyl where the perfluoroalkyl moiety is of 6 to 16 carbon atoms; and
wherein E11 and E33 are as defined above.
Most preferably, the instant compounds of formula I are
(a) 2-[2-hydroxy-3-(1,1-diphenylethyl)-5-tert-butylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
(b) 5-chloro-2-[2-hydroxy-3-(1,1-diphenylethyl)-5-tert-butylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole; or
(c) 5-trifluoromethyl-2-[2-hydroxy-3-(1,1-diphenylethyl)-5-tert-octylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole.
The instant invention also pertains to a composition stabilized which comprises
(a) an organic material subject to degradation by heat, light or oxygen, and
(b) an effective stabilizing amount of a compound of formula I, II or III as described above.
Preferably, the organic material is a natural, semi-synthetic or synthetic polymer, especially a thermoplastic polymer.
Most preferably, the polymer is a polyolefin or polycarbonate, especially polyethylene or polypropylene; most especially polypropylene; or the polymer is a styrenic, ABS, a nylon, a polyester such as poly(ethylene terephthalate) or poly(butylene terephthalate), a polyurethane, an acrylate, a rubber modified styrenic, poly(vinyl chloride), poly(vinyl butyral), polyacetal (polyoxymethylene), poly(ethylene naphthalenedicarboxylate), or other blends or copolymers such as poly(ethylene/1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene terephthalate) PETG or an ionomer as described on page 29.
In another preferred embodiment of the instant invention, the organic material is a resin selected from the group consisting of a thermoset acrylic melamine resin, an acrylic urethane resin, an epoxy carboxy resin, a silane modified acrylic melamine, an acrylic resin with carbamate pendant groups crosslinked with melamine or an acrylic polyol resin crosslinked with melamine containing carbamate groups.
Most preferably, the resin is a thermoset acrylic melamine resin or an acrylic urethane resin.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the instant invention, the organic material is a recording material.
The recording materials according to the invention are suitable for pressure-sensitive copying systems, photocopying systems using microcapsules, heat-sensitive copying systems, photographic materials and ink jet printing.
The recording materials according to the invention are distinguished by an unexpected improvement in quality, especially with regard to the fastness to light.
The recording materials according to the invention have the construction known for the particular use. They consist of a customary carrier, for example, paper or plastic film, which has been coated with one or more layers. Depending on the type of material, these layers contain the appropriate necessary components, in the case of photographic materials, for example, silver halide emulsions, dye couplers, dyes and the like. Material particularly suitable for ink jet printing has a layer particularly absorptive for ink on a customary carrier. Uncoated paper can also be employed for ink jet printing. In this case the paper acts at the same time as the carrier material and as the ink-absorbent layer. Suitable material for ink jet printing is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,448 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The recording material can also be transparent as, for example, in the case of projection films.
The compounds of formula I, II or III can be incorporated into the carder material as early as the production of the latter, in the production of paper, for example, being added to the paper pulp. A second method of application is to spray the carder material with an aqueous solution of compounds of formula 1, II or III or to add the compounds to the coating composition.
Coating compositions intended for transparent recording materials suitable for projection cannot contain any particles which scatter light, such as pigments and fillers.
The dye-binding coating composition can contain a number of other additives, for example, antioxidants, light stabilizers (including also UV absorbers which do not fall under the scope of the UV absorbers of this invention), viscosity improvers, fluorescent brighteners, biocides and/or antistatic agents.
The coating composition is usually prepared as follows: the water-soluble components, for example, the binder, are dissolved in water and stirred together, the solid components, for example, fillers and other additives already described, are dispersed in this aqueous medium; and disperison is advantageously carried out by means of devices, for example, ultrasonic systems, turbine stirrers, homogenizers, colloid mills, bead mills, sand mills, high-speed stirrers and the like. The compounds of formula I, II or III can be easily incorporated into the coating composition.
The recording material according to this invention preferably contains 1 to 5000 mg/m2, in particular 50-1200 mg/m2, of a compound of formula I, II or III.
As already mentioned, the recording materials according to the invention embrace a wide field. The compounds of formula I, II or III can, for example, be employed in pressure-sensitive copying systems. They can be introduced either into the paper in order to protect the microencapsulated dye precursors there from light, or into the binder of the developer layer in order to protect the dyes formed there.
Photocopying systems using light-sensitive microcapsules which are developed by means of pressure are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,966; 4,483,912; 4,352,200; 4,535,050; 4,535,463; 4,551,407; 4,562,137 and 4,608,330; and also in EP-A 139,479; EP-A 162,664; EP-A 164,931; EP-A 237,024; EP-A 237,025 and EP-A 260,129. In all these systems, the compounds can be put into the dye-receiving layer. The compounds can, however, also be put into the donor layer in order to protect the color formers from light.
Photographic materials which can be stabilized are photographic dyes and layers containing such dyes or precursors thereof, for example, photographic paper and films. Suitable materials are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,749 which is incorporated herein by reference. The compounds of formula I, II or III act here as a UV filter against electrostatic flashes. In color photographic materials, couplers and dyes are also protected against photochemical decomposition.
The instant compounds can be used for all types of color photographic materials. For example, they can be employed for color paper, color reversal paper, direct-positive color material, color negative film, color positive film, color reversal film and the like. They are preferably used inter alia for photographic color material which contains a reversal substrate or form positives.
Color-photographic recording materials usually contain, on a support, a blue-sensitive and/or a green-sensitive and/or a red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and, if desired, a protection layer, with the instant compounds being, preferably, either in the green-sensitive or the red-sensitive layer or in a layer between the green-sensitive and the red-sensitive layer or in a layer on top of the silver halide emulsion layers.
The compounds of formula I, I or III can also be employed in recording materials based on the principles of photopolymerization, photoplasticization or the rupture of microcapsules, or in cases where heat-sensitive and light-sensitive diazonium salts, leuko dyes having an oxidizing agent or dye lactones having Lewis acids are used.
Furthermore, the instant compounds can be employed in recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing, thermal wax transfer printing and non-matrix printing and for use with electrostatic, electrographic, electrophoretic, magnetographic and laser-electrophotographic printers and pen-plotters. Of the above, recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing are preferred, for example, as described in EP-A 507,734.
The instant compounds can also be employed in inks, preferably for ink jet printing, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,477 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The instant compounds also are effective in the protection of dyes present in candle wax from premature degradation and fading.
The instant compounds of formula I, II or III are also useful in adhesives used in solar films, optical films and other laminated structures against the adverse effects of ultraviolet light and actinic radiation.
The compounds of this invention exhibit superior hydrolytic stability, handling and storage stability as well as good resistance to extractability when present in a stabilized composition.
The methodology to make the instant compounds is described in the prior art The intermediates needed to make the instant compounds are largely items of commerce.
Preferred compounds are those in which one of X and Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; and particularly those in which both X and Y are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
In general polymers which can be stabilized include
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(II) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer, and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers. 9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer, polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4, -trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from polyepoxides, for example from bisglycidyl ethers or from cycloaliphatic diepoxides.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
31. Polysiloxanes such as the soft, hydrophilic polysiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,467; and the hard polyorganosiloxanes described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,147.
32. Polyketimines in combination with unsaturated acrylic polyacetoacetate resins or with unsaturated acrylic resins. The unsaturated acrylic resins include the urethane acrylates, polyether acrylates, vinyl or acryl copolymers with pendant unsaturated groups and the acrylated melamines. The polyketimines are prepared from polyamines and ketones in the presence of an acid catalyst.
33. Radiation curable compositions containing ethylenically unsaturated monomers or oligomers and a polyunsaturated aliphatic oligomer.
34. Epoxymelamine resins such as light-stable epoxy resins crosslinked by an epoxy functional coetherified high solids melamine resin such as LSE-4103 (Monsanto).
In general, the compounds of the present invention are employed in from about 0.01 to about 5% by weight of the stabilized composition, although this will vary with the particular substrate and application. An advantageous range is from about 0.05 to about 3%, and especially 0.05 to about 1%. However, some high performance films or in UV absorbing layers of laminates such as those produced by coextrusion may contain from 5-15% by weight of the instant compounds. Concentrations of 5-10% by weight are typical in certain coextrusion applications.
The stabilizers of the instant invention may readily be incorporated into the organic polymers by conventional techniques, at any convenient stage prior to the manufacture of shaped articles therefrom. For example, the stabilizer may be mixed with the polymer in dry powder form, or a suspension or emulsion of the stabilizer may be mixed with a solution, suspension, or emulsion of the polymer. The resulting stabilized polymer compositions of the invention may optionally also contain from about 0.01 to about 5%, preferably from about 0.025 to about 2%, and especially from about 0.1 to about 1% by weight of various conventional additives, such as the materials listed below, or mixtures thereof.
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example,
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol
2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol
2,6-d-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol
2,6-tert-butyl-4-i-butylphenol
2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol
2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol
2,6-di-octadecyl-4-methylphenol
2,4,6-tri-cyclohexylphenol
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol
1.2. Alkylated hydroquinones, for example,
2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol
2,5-di-tert-butyl-hydroquinone
2,5-di-tert-amyl-hydroquinone
2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol
1.3. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example,
2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(4-octylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-thio-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol)
1.4. Alkylidene-bisphenols, for example,
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[6(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol]
2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol)
4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol)
1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane
2,6-di-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol
1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane
1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane
ethyleneglycol bis-[3,3-bis-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-butyrate]
di-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene
di-[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methyl-benzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate.
1.5. Benzyl compounds, for example,
1,3,5-tri-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene
di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide
3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-mercapto-acetic acid isooctyl ester
bis-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithiol terephthalate
1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate
1,3,5-tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate
3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid dioctadecyl ester
3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl-phosphoric acid monoethyl ester, calcium-salt
1.6. Acylaminophenols, for example,
4-hydroxy-lauric acid anilide
4-hydroxy-stearic acid anilide
2,4-bis-octylmercapto-6-(3,5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-s-triazine
octyl-N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-carbamate
1.7. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example,
1.8. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example,
1.9. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid for example,
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexamethylenediamine
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-trimethylenediamine
N,Nxe2x80x2-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine
1.10 Diarylamines, for example,
diphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine,
4,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-octyl-diphenylamine, reaction product of N-phenylbenzylamine and
2,4,4-trimethylpentene, reaction product of diphenylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene, reaction product of N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine and 2,4,4-trimethylpentene.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazoles, for example, the 5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 4xe2x80x2-octoxy, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl), 3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-(omega-hydroxy-octa-(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl-ethyl)-, 3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-5xe2x80x2-methyl-, and 3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonyl)ethyl-, and dodecylated-5xe2x80x2-methyl derivatives.
2.2. 2-Hydroxy-benzophenones, for example, the 4-hydroxy-, 4-methoxy-, 4-octoxy, 4-decyloxy-, 4-dodecyloxy-, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy- and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of optionally substituted benzoic acids for example, phenyl salicylate, 4-tert-butylphenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis-(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)-resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl ester and 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoic acid hexadecyl ester.
2.4. Acrylates, for example, xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylic acid ethyl ester or isooctyl ester, xcex1-carbomethoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester or butyl ester, xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxy-cinnamic acid methyl ester, N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methyl-indoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example, nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, optionally with additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyl-diethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid monoalkyl esters, such as of the methyl, ethyl or butyl ester, nickel complexes of ketoximes such as of 2-hydroxy-4-methyl-phenyl undecyl ketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxy-pyrazole, optionally with additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl) sebacate, bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) sebacate, n-butyl-3,5-di-tert.butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl malonic acid bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentanemethylpiperidyl)ester, condensation product of 1-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-(2,2,6,6-tetra-methylpiperidyl)-hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-s-triazine, tris-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) 1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)4-octa-decanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
2.7. Oxalic acid diamides, for example, 4,4xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-oxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-dodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-oxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-oxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy- as well as of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. Hydroxyphenyl-s-triazines, for example 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,6-bis-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-4-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-phenyl]-6(4-bromophenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis[2-hydroxy-4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-6-(4-cholorophenyl)-s-triazine, 2,4-bis(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-s-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxalic acid diamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis-benzylidene-oxalic acid dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example, triphenyl phosphite, diphenylalkyl phosphites, phenyldialkyl phosphites, tri-(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, di-stearyl-pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, di-isodecylpentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, di-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl-sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylylenediphosphonite.
5. Compounds which destroy peroxide, for example, esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercapto-benzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyl-dithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis-(xcex2-odecylmercapto)-propionate.
6. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecyl nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecylnitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
8. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
9. Basic co-stabilizers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example Ca stearate, Zn stearate, Mg stearate, Na ricinoleate and K palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zinc pyrocatecholate.
10. Nucleating agents, for example, 4-tert-butyl-benzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid.
11. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibers, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite.
12. Other additives, for example, plasticizers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, anti-static agents, blowing agents and thiosynergists such as dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
13. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312, or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-di-methyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The co-stabilizers, with the exception of the benzofuranones listed under 13, are added for example in concentrations of 0.01 to 10%, relative to the total weight of the material to be stabilized.
Further preferred compositions comprise, in addition to components (a) and (b) further additives, in particular phenolic antioxidants, light stabilizers or processing stabilizers.
Particularly preferred additives are phonetics antioxidants (item 1 of the list), sterically hindered amines (item 2.6 of the list), phosphites and phosphonites (item 4 of the list), UV absorbers (item 2 of the list) and peroxide-destroying compounds (item 5 of the list).
Additional additives (stabilizers) which are also particularly preferred are benzofuran-2-ones, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312.
The phenolic antioxidant of particular interest is selected from the group consisting of n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinammate), di-n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, thiodiethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, 3,6-dioxaoctamethylene bis(3-methyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 1,3,5-tris(2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxybenzyl)isocynurate, 1,1,3, -tris(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-tert-butylphenyl)butane, 1,3,5-tris[2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyloxy)ethyl]isocyanurate, 3,5-di-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)mesitol, hexamethylene bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), 1-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-3,5-di(octylthio)-s-triazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethylene-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamamide), calcium bis(ethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate), ethylene bis[3,3-di(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], octyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyl)hydrazide, and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyloxy)-ethyl]-oxamide.
A most preferred phenolic antioxidant is neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate), n-octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-p-cresol or 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidene-bis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol).
The hindered amine compound of particular interest is selected from the group consisting of bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate, 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triaza-spiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)nitrilotriacetate, 1,2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3-oxopiperazin-4-yl)ethane, 2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxodispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane, polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis-(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 1,2-dibromoethane, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, tetrakis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-piperidin-4-yl)-amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane, mixed [2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl/xcex2,xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2,xcex2xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-3,9-(2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]-undecane)diethyl]1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, mixed [1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl/xcex2,xcex2,xcex2xe2x80x2,xcex2xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-3,9-(2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro[5.5]-undecane)diethyl]1,2,3,4-butanetetracarboxylate, octamethylene bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidin-4-carboxylate), 4,4xe2x80x2-ethylenebis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperazin-3-one), N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-piperidin-4-yl-n-dodecylsuccinimide, N-1-acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yln-dodecylsuccinimide, 1-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, di-(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, di-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) succinate, 1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidine, poly-{[6-tert-octylamino-s-triazin-2,4-diyl][2-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino-hexamethylene-[4-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino], 2,4,6-tris[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4 -yl)-n-butylamino]-s-triazine, bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)]sebacate; a mixture of bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate and bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]adipate; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propoxy)-4-octadecanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]adipate; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]succinate; a mixture of bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate and bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]succinate; 1-(4--octadecanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-1-yloxy)-2-octadecanoyloxy-2-methylpropane; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[9-(methoxy-carbonyl)nonanoyloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[5-(methoxy-arbonyl)pentanoyloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[3-(methoxy-carbonyl)propionyloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[4-(methoxy-carbonyl)-butyryloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; condensation product of 4-hydroxy-1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine with hexamethylene diisocyanate and terminated with methoxy; condensation product of 4-hydroxy-1-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine with hexamethylene diisocyanate and terminated with methoxy; and the condensation product of 4-hydroxy-1-(2-hydroxy-1-phenethoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine with hexamethylene diisocyanate and terminated with methoxy.
A most preferred hindered amine compound is bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)butylmalonate, the polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine and 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine), N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[(4,6-bis(butyl-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)amino)-s-triazine-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane. di-(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, di-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinate, 1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6tetramethyl-4-hydroxy-piperidine, poly-{[6-tert-octylamino-s-triazin-2,4-diyl][2-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino-hexamethylene-[4-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)imino], 2,4,6-tris[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-n-butylamino]-s-triazine, or 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-octadecanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
The instant composition can additionally contain another UV absorber selected from the group consisting of the benzotriazoles, the s-triazines, the oxanilides, the salicylates, the hydroxybenzophenones, the benzoates and the xcex1-cyanoacrylates.
Particularly, the instant composition may additionally contain an effective stabilizing amount of at least one other 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole; another tris-aryl-s-triazine; or hindered amine or mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole is selected from the group consisting of
2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
2-[2-hydroxy-3,5-di(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)phenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
2-[2-hydroxy-3-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5-tert-octylphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole;
2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(omega-hydroxy-octa(ethyleneoxy)carbonyl)ethyl]-phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole;
5-chloro-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
5-chloro-2-(2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole;
2-(2-hydroxy-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole; and
2-{2-hydroxy-3-tert-butyl-5-[2-(octyloxy)carbonyl)ethyl]phenyl}-2H-benzotriazole.
Preferably, the other tris-aryl-s-triazine is selected from the group consisting of
2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine;
2,4-diphenyl-6-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine; 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-do-/tri-decyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)phenyl]-s-triazine;
2,4-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-nonyloxy*-2-hydroxypropyloxy)-5-xcex1-cumylphenyl]-s-triazine. (* denotes a mixture of octyloxy, nonyloxy and decyloxy groups.), and
2,4-bis(biphenylyl)-6-[2-hydroxy-4-(3-nonyloxy*-2-hydroxypropyloxy)phenyl]-s-triazine. (* denotes a mixture of octyloxy, nonyloxy and decyloxy groups.)
The instant compounds are often used in conjunction with one or more coadditive stabilizers where the coadditive stabilizer is a hindered phenolic antioxidant selected from the group consisting of neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-hydrocinnamate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, 1,3,5-trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5, -di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)benzene, 1,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamoyl)hydrazine, calcium [bis(monoethyl 3,5-ditert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phosphonate], 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate and 1,3,5-tris(3-hydroxy-4-tert-butyl-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate; or is an organophosphorus stabilizer selected from the group consisting of tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyl-tris-(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], tetrakis(2,4-di-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylenediphosphonite, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythrityl diphosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)fluorophosphite and 2-butyl-2-ethylpropan-1,3-diyl 2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl phosphite; or is 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-2H-benzofuran-2-one; or is N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine made by the direct oxidation of N,N-di(hydrogenated tallow)amine; or is a hindered amine selected from the group consisting of bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, the polycondensation product of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-penta-methylpiperidin-4-yl)amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl octadecanoate, 3-dodecyl-1-(1-acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 1,3,5-tris{N-cyclohexyl-N-[2-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperazin-3-on-4-yl)ethyl]amino}-s-triazine, poly[methyl 3-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yloxy)propyl]siloxane, the polycondensation product of 2,4-dichloro-6-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino)-s-triazine, 2,2xe2x80x2ethylene-bis([2,4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino-s-triazin-6-yl]aminotrimethyleneamino), oligomer of N-{[2-(N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine; or is another N-hydrocarbyloxy substituted hindered amines selected from the group consisting of bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) adipate, bis(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) adipate, bis(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate, 1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl octadecanoate, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butyl-amino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis {2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine; or a hydroxy substituted N-hydrocarbyloxy substituted hindered amine selected from the group consisting of bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)]sebacate; a mixture of bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate and bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]adipate; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-octadecanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]adipate; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate; bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]succinate; a mixture of bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]glutarate and bis[1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl]succinate; 1-(4-octadecanoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-1-yloxy)-2-octadecanoyloxy-2-methylpropane; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[9-(methoxy-carbonyl)-nonanoyloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[5-(methoxy-carbonyl)pentanoyloxy]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[3-(methoxy-carbonyl)propionyloxy-]-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine; 1-(2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy)-4-[4-(methoxy-carbonyl)butyryloxy]-2,2,6,6tetramethylpiperidine; or is a UV absorber selected from the group consisting of 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-xcex1-cumylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole, 2-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole, 5-chloro-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole, 2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-amylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole, 2-(2-hydroxy-3-xcex1-cumyl-5-tert-octylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-hydroxy-4-noctyloxybenzophenone, 2,4-bis(2,4-dimethyphenyl)-6-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-s-triazine, oligomer of N-{2-[(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, the condensation product of 2-morpholino-4,6-dichloro-s-triazine with N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine; or mixtures thereof.
Preferably the coadditive stabilizer is neopentanetetrayl tetrakis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine made by the direct oxidation of N,N-di(hydrogenated tallow)amine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis[4,6-bis(butyl-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)amino-s-triazin-2-yl]-1,10-diamino-4,7-diazadecane, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-tert-octylamino-s-triazine, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexamethylenebis(amino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine, the polycondensation product of 4,4xe2x80x2-hexa-methylenebis(amino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine) and 2,4-dichloro-6-morpholino-s-triazine, oligomer of N-{[2-(N-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-tris(2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl)-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tris{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetrakis{2,4-bis[N-(1,2,2,6,6penta-methylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-6-yl}-3,3xe2x80x2-ethylenediiminodipropylamine, oligomer of N-{2-[(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)butylamino]-s-triazin-4-yl}-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-propoxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine terminated with 2,4-bis(dibutylamino)-s-triazin-6-yl, or the condensation product of 2-morpholino-4,6-dichloro-s-triazine with N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)-1,6-hexanediamine.
The alkyd resin lacquers which can be stabilized against the action of light and moisture in accordance with the instant invention are the conventional stoving lacquers which are used in particular for coating automobiles (automobile finishing lacquers), for example lacquers based on alkyd/melamine resins and alkyd/acrylic/melamine resins (see H. Wagner and H. F. Sarx, xe2x80x9cLackkunstharzexe2x80x9d (1977), pages 99-123). Other crosslinking agents include glycouril resins, blocked isocyanates or epoxy resins.
The lacquers stabilized in accordance with the invention are suitable both for metal finish coatings and solid shade finishes, especially in the case of retouching finishes, as well as various coil coating applications. The lacquers stabilized in accordance with the invention are preferably applied in the conventional manner by two methods, either by the single-coat method or by the two-coat method. In the latter method, the pigment-containing base coat is applied first and then a covering coat of clear lacquer over it.
It is also to be noted that the compounds of the present invention are applicable for use in non-acid catalyzed thermoset resins such as epoxy, epoxy-polyester, vinyl, alkyd, acrylic and polyester resins, optionally modified with silicon, isocyanates or iso-cyanurates. The epoxy and epoxy-polyester resins are crosslinked with conventional cross-linkers such as acids, acid anhydrides, amines and the like. Correspondingly, the epoxide may be utilized as the crosslinking agent for various acrylic or polyester resin systems that have been modified by the presence of reactive groups on the backbone structure.
When used in two-coat finishes, the compounds of the instant invention can be incorporated in the clear coat or both in the clear coat and in the pigmented base coat.
When water-soluble, water miscible or water dispersible coating are desired ammonium salts of acid groups present in the resin are formed. Powder coating composition can be prepared by reacting glycidyl methacrylate with selected alcohol components.
The instant benzotriazoles are made by conventional methods for preparing such compounds. The usual procedure involves the diazotization of a substituted o-nitroaniline followed by coupling the resultant diazonium salt with a substituted phenol and reduction of the azobenzene intermediate to the corresponding desired benzotriazole. The starting materials for these benzotriazoles are largely items of commerce or can be prepared by normal methods of organic synthesis.
While the instant benzotriazoles with their enhanced durability are particularly suited for automotive coating applications, it is contemplated that they will also be espeically useful in other applications where their enhanced durability is required such as in solar films and the like.